A Feather Into A Sculpture
by Eye of the Needle
Summary: Challenge fic. HPxDM RLxJP SSxTM FWxGW, angst. Harry and Draco are parterened for a project and grow to tolerate each other. Fred and George are living together when George is abducted. Severus and Tom are in a dysfuntional relationship. Remus is missing
1. Chapter 1

A Feather Into A Sculpture 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (Gee what a surprise, because I'm sure that the people at Warner Brothers often write fan fiction)

Warnings: Sex, NCS, violence, some language, all the good stuff, and fluff (just kidding!)

Chapter One

Warm water, slowing cooling to a tepid pool swallowed the thin pale body, wrapping it in empty warmth. Fred traced his thin fingers on the wet rim of the white basin, idly waiting for the empty warmth to be filled with the exiting touch of his twin's hands. The bathroom was small, but so was the entire apartment, their business was profitable, and Fred and George could easily afford a more grand home, but, from a combination of sentiment and laziness, they had remained in the cramp apartment they had first rented upon flying from the Hogwarts grounds.

Fred looked at the clock on the wall, watching as the seconds crawled by, melting into minutes, and then hours, as the warm water continued to cool; softly chilling his pale skin. _He should be home by now._ Fred thought constantly, sighing as the time passed, waiting for his twin. The water cooled to an unbearable temperature, and Fred slowly climbed out, shivering, his dripping red hair plastered to his neck and back.

Not bothering to dry off, he trudged into his bedroom, watery footprints tracing his path across the linoleum floor. He slowly lay in his bed, drawing the old patchwork quilt to his bare shivering body. His eyes lowered as if made of lead, he slowly drifted into a half hearted sleep, thinking all the while that George should be home.

"You will be working with a partner," Professor McGonagall explained, "to create a spell to transfigure a feather into a sculpture."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other, each silently claiming the other for his partner. Hermione rolled her eyes and surveyed the class looking for a partner. This was happing around the room, rapid glancing and nodding, until McGonagall spoke up.

"I will be selecting the partners." McGonagall spoke, answered by groans from her class, she read from her class roster, pairing students randomly.

"Listen Potter" Draco spat, "if we're going to be partners, there have to be some rules, one, we only talk when needed, two, I'm in charge, and three, you do the work."

"One," Harry glared, "I agree, two, no way in hell are you in charge, and three, if you think that I'm doing all the work while you sit around doing nothing, then you have another thing coming."

"Well Potter," Draco's eyes flared, "I guess we should plan sometime to get to work."

"I guess so." Harry forced.

"Wednesday at seven?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Harry reluctantly agreed, "Where?"

"Dungeon." Draco suggested, "Only place open."

"I'll meet you outside the dungeons then." Harry turned and left.

Fred tossed in his bed, his arm reaching over to where George's sleeping form slept each night. Each night except that night, Fred awoke as his arm hit the bed; his eyes fell to the empty place next to him. He climbed from his bed; he walked to the small fireplace on the wall. He threw a handful of green powder into it, muttering "George" and shoving his head in.

Fred's head entered the fireplace of a small empty room, almost empty. A scream pierced the empty room, tears rolled down Fred's cheek as he screamed, his eyes franticly resting on the bare twisted form of his pale twin. The pale chest barely rose and fell, a blood stained rib piercing the ivory skin, a pool of red streaked from George's gaping mouth.

Remus walked down the familiar street, passing the house, before turning and walking the other way, passing it again. He continued for over an hour, passing the house, turning and passing again. He contemplated walking up and knocking on the door, but he couldn't. The closest he made was the white fence.

Remus stared at the house. Remembering watching with fright as the haunting cloud hovered about the roof seventeen years previous, a tear rolled down his cheek as he eyed the house of his long deceased lover, and the lover's wife. Remus kicked the air thinking of Lily. _He didn't love her;_ he cried to himself, _he loved me, me, not Lily! He was going to tell her, but then Harry came along. He was going to leave her, to live with me, Sirius would help with Harry, but James would be with me! _

Remus felt like hitting someone. He was tired of seventeen years of grieving. He wanted to let go, to forget, to move on, but whenever he tried, he would walk past the house, and he remembered every time he had slept with James. He hated how every minute of his day was spent thinking of how he knew it should have happened. He turned, walked back, and passed the house again.

_It's my fault, _Severus told himself as another fist contacted his jaw, _I made him angry._ Tom flung his fist again at Severus's face, knocking him to the ground, where he then preceded to thrust his foot into Severus's side, causing him to curl and cringe, tears falling from his clenched eyes.

"You buggering asshole!" Tom spat, his saliva, "Where do you get off saying that!"

"I'm sorry," Severus trembled, his voice wavering, "I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't!" Tom stamped the heel of his toe onto Severus's hand, grinning as he heard the bones crunch with a sickening crush. "Did you think I would like you telling my Death Eaters about us? Is that what you thought?"

"No!" Severus whimpered.

"No?" Tom sneered.

"No master." Severus relented.

"Never forget that my slave." Tom glared, revelling in the sight of the bloody form curled at his feet. Tom crouched, resting his fingers on Severus's neck, slowly piercing the pasty skin with his long fingernails, blood erupting from the wounds. Severus screamed, barely conscious as he felt Tom's snake tongue flitting over his neck wounds, sampling the blood.

"You're nothing," Tom whispered, "You're a worthless piece of shit. Don't you forget that, never ever forget that. If you step out of line again slave, I will kill you."

With Severus an inch from unconsciousness, Tom stopped, wanting the pain to remain. He slowly removed Severus's clothing, discarding it and leaving Severus bare and shivering, whimpering and crying. He traced his hands down the thin bruised chest, resting them for a moment between the thin legs. He clenched his hands, twisting and pulling as Severus howled in agony. Tom smiled, laughing at the near fatal pain that he was inflicting. Tom rose, sending his booted tow crashing into Severus's bare chest, leaving him breathless and alone, the rats in the dingy alley his only company for the cold harsh London Night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

George was freezing; he pulled his coat closer to his shivering body as he walked down the silent London street. He heard a groan from an alley, glancing in he thought that he saw a man, but he convinced himself he was imagining, so he continued to walk towards his apartment, more than ready to be home, where he knew his twin was waiting for him.

He normally didn't work so late, however, he had paper work to finish up, and Fred was growing impatient. _Fred always was impatient._ George thought with a wry smile. A man stepped out from an alley, stopping in front of George, and when he tried to step around him, the man caught George in his arm. He turned to run the other way, but another man appeared. His vision cut to black as a dark bag flew over George's head.

"Bloody hell!" Harry shouted, his words echoing in the dungeon, "Stop being a pansy and try my bugging spell!"

"No way am I trying anything you came up with Potter!" Draco protested, "Try it yourself!"

"No!" Harry bellowed, merely not wanting to let Draco win.

"Well, I'm not trying it!" Draco glared.

"Figures." Harry muttered.

"What did you say?" Draco seethed.

"You heard me."

"Fine!" Draco grabbed his wand "_Tableaux_!"

The feather quivered, floated into the air, spun, and slowly melted into a mass of floating white. The floating white reformed, a white flat square appeared, and slowly colour streaked the surface. A figure appeared on the white square, it was Draco. A painting had appeared from the feather, and a painting promptly caught fire, ashes falling to the ground.

George saw an empty room, almost empty. Besides him there were five men standing around him, and a fireplace on the wall. Without words, one of the men bent down, tying George's hands behind his back with wire. George tried to fight back, but another man held him down.

George was forced to his feet; before a punch was deliver to his chest, sending him to his knees. _Oh god, no, please no,_ he thought. His fears were confirmed as a man stood in front of him, and with one hand gripped the back of his head, and with another unzipped the crotch of his pants. _No, god no, please, no, no, no, please, don't, no_ George pleaded with a god he didn't believe in as his head was forced towards the man.

He clamped his mouth shut, but when the man pinched his nostrils, he gaped his mouth open to flood his deprived lungs with air. The other man stood around watching as George was forced down onto the man's grotesque length, a few even stroking themselves with a grim relish, a disgusted fascination.

George hated the taste. The only man he had ever tasted was Fred, but now, the faceless man was incessantly driving to the back of his throat, well passed his gag reflex, with a sick lust. _Let is end, let it end, let him stop, let them leave!_ George was silently screaming. As a man would, the man finished, forcing his seed down George's reluctant throat.

The next man walked up, and threw George to the ground roughly, George crying out in pain as his body hit the stone floor, he was sure something cracked. The man fiddled with the fly of George's pants, before ripping them off, and pulling off George's boxers next. George was forced to his knees, and his head thrown to the ground, his bared hips jutting into the cold air.

The man tore into George with a crazed frenzy, forcing his hips down, and tearing them up, and back down, smashing into George, who cried and screamed, his face held against the cold stone. _Please no, god please, I'll do anything, just make the pain stop, just make it stop, kill them, kill them all, please god, kill these bastards, kill them, stop the pain, please god, please. _

"Do you swear to obey me, in whatever I ask of you? To do whatever I say? In doing so, you shall be rewarded, but if you fail to do you, you will be punished."

"I swear master." Severus pledged.

"Extend your left forearm." Severus obliged and the Dark Lord drew his wand and pointed it at the arm. A streak of black light flew from the wand onto the arm, causing Severus to cringe as the skull and snake burned onto his arm.

Severus clutched his arm, remembering those years ago when the mark was first burned into his skin. He remembered being a double agent for both sides in the war, completely loyal to each. He remembered returning to his master. _He was angry with me_ Severus thought, _that's how it all started_. He held a knife, the trembled as he slowly slid it across his left wrist. He brought the wound to his mouth, wincing in familiar pain as he let the blood flow into his mouth.

Remus paused by the house as he passed it yet again. _I just need closure; I need to finish it all._ He told himself this as he walked up to the house. Each footstep seemed steeped with memory, with regret. Remus had not been to the house since Voldemort killed James, those years, to Remus, seemed like centuries. Centuries of hurt, centuries of holding on to a lost hope. Remus walked closer to the house, his heart racing.

Remus and James had become friends almost immediately upon meeting, even after Remus revealed that he was a werewolf. Their friendship grew until, in their fifth year, they began to sleep together. Neither one of them had planned it, or expected it. But one lazy afternoon, a quiet two hours of boredom had somehow melted into the two boys' first sexual experience.

Remus knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A man answered, he was tall, with shaggy, untamed black hair, and brown eyes, if Remus hadn't known better, he would have sworn that it was James.

"Hi," He managed, "My name is Remus Lupin, this may sound strange but, I had a friend who lived here a while back, and, if it's no trouble, would you mind terribly, if I could possibly see, well, he died, see, years back, I haven't been able to enter the house since, and I was hoping for some, well, closure really, so if it isn't too much trouble…"

"Well," The man looked at Remus, "Alright, come in."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Please master" Severus begged, his response was a slap across his cheek.

"Silence slave!" The Dark Lord hissed, before waving his wand, sending Severus down onto the ground on his hands and knees. The Death Eaters, who stood in a circle around the Dark Lord and Severus howled with laughter.

"Please Master, please" Severus continued to grovel for mercy.

"You wanted them to know right?" The Dark Lord snapped, "You wanted to brag that you were closer to me than any of them! Well, I'm only doing you a favour then!"

The Death Eaters laughed as Severus cried, the familiar taste of his master made disgusting by the watching eyes of the cloaked Death Eaters. He gagged as his master forced forward, he cried as he jerked back. He wanted to bite down, to cause pain to the Dark Lord, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. _I'm sorry master, _he cried to himself,_ I'm sorry, please, not in front of them._

"Oh yeah, well, I bet you wouldn't," George thought for a moment, before blurting, "kiss me!"

"I bet you wouldn't like it!" Fred shot back before leaping at his twin, pressing together their lips, tasting the soft pleasure of his twin.

"You're wrong," The both said, before pressing their lips together again. _What the hell is this?_ George thought, though not breaking apart from his brother. Instead he opened his mouth, Fred following suit, allowing George to taste his twin. He nervously ran his hands through Fred's shaggy red hair as he continued to explore his mouth, their tongues softly batting at each other's.

Severus groaned from the pain of humiliation as he sensed his master near climax. The Dark Lord was growling, the surrounding Death Eaters were unsure of how to react to their master actions. Severus was in tears as his master's hands gripped his greasy hair, forcing him down, and jerking him violently up, suiting his twisted lust.

Severus cried, his body shaking, held, by an invisible force, he could only tremble as his master ravished his body. The Dark Lord hissed with a controlled pleasure, releasing deep into Severus's reluctant throat, and pulled himself out, spitting at Severus, who hung his head in shame as the Death Eaters laughed, he was glad it was over.

"Did you like that slave?" The Dark Lord laughed, answered with silence. "I said, did you like that!"

"Yes master." Severus mumbled.

"I don't think I heard you, perhaps you need more?" The Dark Lord glared.

"Please, no." Severus cried.

"No?" The Dark Lord challenged.

"Yes please master," Severus trembled, "more please."

"Beg slave!"

"Please master," The Death Eaters laughed cruelly, "I need it, I want it, please master, I am you slave, your worthless slave, please master, I need it."

"Fred, what are we doing?" George asked his twin, as their bare bodies contacted together under the thin bed sheets.

"I'm loving you, there's nothing wrong with that" Fred reassured him, his tongue running softly over his brother's nipple, his breath warming George's chest.

"I love you Fred." George told his twin, whom he pulled towards him, pressing his warm body against that of his twin, the mere friction of their contacting skin driving him wild with a tender lust, seemingly insatiable, but at the same time, fed to its fullest by the mirror image he held in his arms.

_God no, please no!_ Severus felt an inch from death, the burning shame, the discomfort of his position, and the pain lodged in his throat all seemed fatal to him, though he knew that the worse was coming yet. Severus cried out as his master forced inside him, letting out a hiss as he passed the clenched ring of muscles.

"Like that slave?" The master rasped.

"Yes master." Severus managed through the blinding tears, and the searing pain as The Dark Lord tore his insides. The Death Eaters watched nervously as the broken man trembled and shivered, weeping and screaming as his master moved fluidly with the fierce strength that he was feared for, blood began to seep slowly from the unceasing and increasingly violent crashes of The Dark Lord's thrashing body against the convulsing one of his broken slave.

Red hair flashed against ivory skin. Limbs thrashed out, grabbing and groping at whatever could be found. George moaned, Fred growled in response, their sweating bodies intertwined, Fred softly kissing George's earlobe as he fiercely forced his hips, his teeth biting softy with each contact of the brothers' hips.

"Is this wrong?" George asked, an inch from tears, as their bare forms lay limp, spent and heaving.

"I don't know." Fred answered honestly, "By everything I know, yes it is, but that's not what I feel."

"If we are going to get this project done, we have to tolerate each other." Harry confronted Draco after Transfiguration. "We're already behind, most groups have already mad a statue, even if they all fall apart."

"Fine Potter, shall we try again tonight, same place same time?" Draco sneered.

"Yes, good, but try to have something prepared."

"You look sort of like him," Remus said nervously, "the man I knew who lived here."

"Really now," The man said without much interest, "were you wanting to look around?"

"Yeah, could I go upstairs?"

"Sure." The man led Remus upstairs, and Remus headed for James' room. It was different than he remembered, but he could still remember, he could still see the very last night they spent together, Lilly and Harry were ate Lilly's parents', so James invited Remus over. That was the night before James died. Tears slowly fell from Remus' eyes, but they soon flowed faster, and more abundantly, as he turned behind him, and seeing James, rushed and, trembling, pressed his lips against the man's.

"Alright Potter," Draco relented, "I'll try your bloody spell, what is it again?"

"Œuvres." Harry told Draco for the tenth time.

"_Œuvres_!" Draco waved his wand at the feather.

The man seemed shocked, but Remus, not noticing, continued with the kiss, the man melting into it, from lust and confusion. Remus was calling out for James, his calls only answered by the man, who softly moaned as he released deep inside of Remus. Standing with a jolt, Remus began to cry again, he threw on his pants, and ran from the house, vowing never to return to the street, never again to pass the house.

"Fred."

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say your name."

"George."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Fred pulled his twin close to him, holding him in his strong arms, breathing slowly and evenly as the drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fred held the hand of his unconscious twin, holding back tears, the bruised and broken form before him, strung with plastic tubes; delivering potion after potion to his dying body seemed a gruesome mirror image, reflecting externally his internal pain. All Fred could do was stare, stare helplessly, hopelessly holding his love's cold hand. The healers assured Fred that they were doing all they could, but the chances of George's survival were slim.

"You're his brother?" The healer asked, holding a clipboard, filled with charts and figures.

"Yeah," Fred said tiredly, "will he be ok?"

"We're doing what we can." The healer comforted.

"How long does he have?" Fred held back tears.

"We aren't sure, but not too long."

"Can he hear me?" Fred wanted to say goodbye.

"No."

"What happened to him?"

"There is massive internal bleeding, head trauma, four broken ribs, broken leg arm and neck, slashes on his back, which seem to be from some sort of flexible strap, sores on his wrists, and…" The healer trailed off.

"What?" Fred trembled, "What happened to him?"

"We found semen, from five different men, in his throat and-"

"He was, he…" Fred didn't bother to try and keep from crying.

"He was raped sir." Fred fell back into a chair, sobbing uncontrollably, that was the first time anyone had ever called him sir.

"Mr. Weasly!" Snape yelled, "Will you please- Mr. Weasly? Get up! Mr. Weasly! Granger, Potter! Take him to the hospital wing! Now!"

Harry and Hermione did as they were told, but they were shoved aside by Madame Pomphrey, who rushed Ron to a bed, and flu powdered Professor Dumbledore, who came immediately, who called for healers, who ran Ron off to St. Mungo's.

"Lupin!" Tonks called, "Lupin! Wait up!"

"Oh, hey Tonks." Remus stopped half heartedly.

"How's it going?" Tonks asked, "You must be cold, where's your shirt?"

"What?" Remus flustered, "Oh, I…it's…I forgot to put it on."

"Ok," Tonks laughed, "Hey, do you want to go out for drinks, you might need a shirt though."

"No." Remus said, a little too quickly, "I mean, I can't…I'll see you later Tonks."

"Yeah, ok." Tonks sighed.

"Fred?" Harry called in a hallway in Saint Mungo's as he went for coffee.

"Harry." Fred said grimly, "What are you doing here?"

"There was a potions accident."

"Are you ok?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, it was Ron." Harry said tentatively. "Why are you here?"

"George," Fred answered, "He was, he…he was…attacked."

"Oh my god," Harry gasped, "what happened?"

Fred couldn't answer; he fell into Harry's arms, weeping and shivering, clinging to Harry's robes. The force nearly knocked Harry over, who slowly walked with Fred to an empty room in a quiet ward. Fred was bleary and crying, and he clung to Harry, who arguably was caught up in the moment.

Fred cried the entire time, every touch of Harry's skin against his, every force of Harry's hips brought on more salty water dripping from his eyes. _What the hell? _Harry couldn't believe what he was doing, _I can't do this, this is wrong, he's just upset, I'm a monster, what am I doing, and why do I feel good! _

Fred's mouth was filled with Harry, his sobbing head moved slowly back and forth, causing Harry to moan softly. Harry felt like a monster, he hated every second of the pleasure the mourning man was giving him. Fred cried, trying to think of George, but whenever he did, he only cried more, the broken form that was his twin floated in and out of his half thinking mind.

Tom struck first, sending his fist to Severus's jaw, almost knocking him over. Severus regained his balance, but before Tom could strike him again, he sent his own fist into his master's face. Tom clutched his cheek, his cat eyes flaring; he flung his fist into Severus's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, doubling him over.

"You dare to strike me?" Tom challenged.

"No master." Severus cringed.

"I thought not slave." Tom hissed, driving his foot into Severus's side.

"No!" Severus shouted, standing up and leaping and Tom. "I am not your slave!"

Severus knocked Tom to the ground, landing on top of him, kneeling over his body, sending his fists into his face continually, drawing blood from the snake-like mouth. Severus couldn't look at the man beneath him, his eyes were filled with tears anyway; he only swung his arms, hoping each time that they would hit that twisted face.

"_Crucio_!" Tom hissed, sending Severus flying back, cringing and writhing.

"_Souffrez_!" Severus shot back, a ray of bright red light erupting from his wand, striking Tom, throwing him in the air, filling his body with burning and unceasing pain.

"You make your own spells!" Tom writhed, and, convulsing on the ground, shot another curse.

Fred looked at Harry, his eyes flooded with tears and he ran, he ran from the empty room in the silent ward, he ran back to George's room. He kneeled by George's dying body, gripping his hand tightly, sobbing and moaning, unable to speak, he held his twin and his lover.

"I'm sorry George." He spoke though his tears. "I didn't mean to, I don't know what I was doing but I did, I love you George. Where the hell do you think you're going! You can't leave me George! George!"

"George!" He called in vain, "George!"

"I love you." He said softly over the broken corpse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tom's cat like eyes stung, brimming with tears for the first time, as he held the unmarked lifeless body of his love. He held the body close to him, letting the tears fall from his eyes. _My god, _he screamed at a god he hated,_ What have I done? _He knew what he did, he knew it, and he hated it, he held the body and he sobbed, the Dark Lord, Tom Marvollo Riddle cried as he never had before, his dead slave, his lifeless love in his arms.

"I'm sorry Fred." Harry apologized quietly.

"You should be!" Fred shouted.

"And I am!" Harry snapped, "I know what I did was bad."

"Bad, Harry?" Fred yelled, "Bad! What the bloody hell! Bad? My twin was dying! I was sobbing in your arms and you buggering fucked me!"

"I know!" Harry bellowed, "You think I don't know? I was there! I felt like shit, like bloody shit!"

"You felt like shit?" Fred was crying again, "I lost my love shortly after having sex with you, and you feel like shit!"

"Wait," Harry stopped, "what?"

"I… felt like shit."

"You…" Harry trailed off, "and George?"

"Harry…"

"No!" Harry backed away, "No, you…him…no!"

"Yes." Fred admitted.

"You sick bastard! You twisted little bugger!"

"What do you know?"

"Enough not to fuck my twin!" Harry turned to leave.

"Apparently not enough to fuck a sobbing man as his twin dies alone."

Draco lay on his four poster bed in his deserted dormitory, the rest of his Slytherin classmates off tormenting the rest of the school. He enjoyed lazy afternoons to himself, though he was supposed to be working on his project for Transfiguration, but he was much more content to just lie on his bed lazily.

Boredom consumed Draco, as it often does to a teenager, and he reacted as a teenager often does. He was thinking his normal thoughts, blondes, brunets, and red heads; they were of course all over him. But there was something different, someone standing off in the distance, someone with green eyes and shaggy black hair.

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed as he realized it was Harry, he reiterated as he released onto his hand, the last thing he saw, Harry's face.

_No! I'm not, I don't, He's…Harry…I mean, I'm not, I don't! No! I was just…thinking about…the project! Yes! I was just thinking that I'm supposed to be working on my project; I think I'll do that now. But then, why in hell did I cum when I thought of him? It's not because…I don't! I'm not! It was probably just because I was so close anyway, before I even knew that it was Harry, I could've thought of Dumbledore and it would still happen…but I didn't think of Dumbledore, I thought of Harry…_

James brought his lips to Remus's, brushing them softy together, twisting his hands through Remus's soft hair. Remus slowly opened his mouth, letting a groan escape, and deftly slid his tongue into James's mouth, batting it against the other soft tongue, running around, revelling in the taste of his love.

"I love you Remus." James assured him, fumbling with Remus's shirt buttons, sliding each one through its slot, finally removing the shirt. He brought his lips to Remus's chest, swirling his tongue around an erect nipple, enclosing it in his teeth, gently clamping down, twisting and tugging, grinning at the pleasured groaning from his love.

Remus sat alone, the small knife sliding with pain across his wrist, unable to forget, the memories of James crept into his head. With every sharp pain, every drop of blood, he could recall every tough of James's skin, every wicked grin in his eyes. Tears fell onto his bloody wound, as their first time flooded back into his muddled mind.

James lowered his head between Remus's bare legs, tracing his tongue seductively over Remus's erection, taking it in his mouth, flitting his tongue over the head; he inched his head down the length of it, Remus's breaths drawing in sharply. James pulled his head slowly back up, almost removing it completely, before drawing in his breath, and plunging his head back down. Remus placed his hand on the back of James's head, gripping the black shaggy hair, forcing him down, and pulling him back up.

He arched his back, his eyes rolled back, his eyelids all but closed, his legs and arms trembled softly, his hops rose and fell, rhythmically matching James's moving head. James pulled himself off of the trembling Remus, who groaned, unable to speak; James laughed, and returned to his previous position. Remus howled, his hands gripped James's hair tightly as he released violently into James's hungry mouth, filling it with his warm seed.

Remus's vision blurred, the sharp pain faded into dull, he swept the knife blindly at his wrist, drawing more blood, accompanied by sharp then dull pain. His eyes filled with salty tears that streaked down his pale face. His auburn hair was matted and tangled his frame was thin and bony; he hadn't eaten in several days. He slid the knife again across his wrist, grimacing as a wave a sharp pain swept over him.

James pushed Remus onto his stomach, and propped up his legs. He slowly pressed his lips against Remus's entrance, pushing his tongue past the tightened ring of muscles, causing Remus to shudder and let out a choppy breath. He forced his tongue further, burying it inside of Remus; he swirled it in a circular motion, tasting Remus softly. He pulled his tongue free and circled it around the entrance, loosening the tight muscles.

He placed a finger at the entrance, and softly poked it in, up to the first knuckle, and then the second, and finally, all the way in, Remus moaned softly. James moved his forefinger back and forth, before adding his middle finger, Remus groaned harshly, pain searing up his spine, but he wanted more. James spread the two fingers apart, Remus arched his back, he put them together, Remus relaxed.

Remus deliberately pulled the knife, adding another cut to his wrist, watching with grim fascination as the blood fell to the ground. He brought the wound to his mouth, drawing in the salty blood, running his tongue over the torn skin. His eyesight shook, colours faded slightly towards black, his head rushed, his body shook, trembling violently. Blood sprung from where a tooth had deepened a wound, flowing madly from his wrist to his mouth. His body continued to shake, until his vision blackened, and he fell to the floor, he body no longer shaking.

He leaned over Remus, letting himself slide into the stretched entrance, forcing himself in, Remus arching his back to make room beneath him. James thrusted his hips forward, and pulled them back, all but removing himself from Remus, before sending his hips back down, slamming into Remus, who cried out in pain, but through the pain was a pleasure he couldn't understand.

James continued to force into Remus, and pull himself almost out, optimizing the intense pain the man beneath him felt, optimizing the pleasure they both shared. Remus pushed his hips back as James sent his down, they met in the middle, almost knocking the two over. James felt himself approach his climax, his knees shook as he sent his hips down again, with more strength than before. He gripped Remus's chest and held him close, completely inside, he released deep into Remus, sending a warmth shooting up inside of him.

"Love you." He whispered.

Fred stood there, he could think of nothing else but to stand there, he had been four hours, the cold wind whipping at him as he stared at the tomb stone of his twin, his buried mirror image. Tears fell from his eyes slowly, freezing on his flushed cheek. His nose was red, his lips chapped, his eyes sagging, his skin sallow. He cried slowly and painfully as he surveyed the simple stone that marked his love, a simple "Here Lies" and etched in stone, as if finalizing his life "George Weasly"

Tom looked down at the stone, a modest one; all it bore was a name. He looked at the freshly disturbed soil, tears filled his shadowed eyes. _I'm sorry_ he called to the stone, hoping for a sign of forgiveness, none came, dead is dead, and his love was. He knelt by the stone, resting his weary head on it, tears flowing freely from his slit eyes, he moaned though his tears, his body shook uncontrollably, he felt like murder, like killing tonight. The Dark Lord rose, and turned to leave. Tom glanced at the stone, whipping the tears from his eyes.

_Severus Riddle_


End file.
